Choco and Love
by pururukuru
Summary: Kisah percintaan yang berawal dari sebuah coklat. Cinta mereka yang terjadi di bawah naungan payung coklat. "S-senpai, maukah kau menerima coklatku?"/ "Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi padaku,"/ "Tentu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi, Sakura-chan"/ "Sakura, coklatmu enak loh!"/ "Seperti ini, sebentar saja. Ku mohon, Sakura."/ RnR, warning inside!


**Choco and Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt/comfort

Pairing : Naruto x Sakura

 **WARNING!**

 **AU, Gaje, Ngefeel (maybe)**

 **LIKE? RnR, Fav & Foll Pliss!**

 **Don't LIKE? RnR, Fav & Foll too!**

* * *

"S-senpai, maukah kau menerima coklatku?" ujar Sakura sambil sedikit membungkuk, ia tidak berani menatap sang pangeran sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha, pria angkuh dan dingin yang disukai banyak siswi di Konoha Gakuen. Tangannya terulur ke depan, menampilkan coklat yang telah dibungkus dan dipita berwarna pink. Terlihat dari tampilannya, sepertinya ia membuat sendiri coklatnya.

Begini peraturannya, Sakura melakukan itu sebagai perwujudan cintanya, memberikan coklat kepada orang yang disukai sama dengan 'menembak'. Coklat dalam perumpamaan sepeti hati, artinya Sakura memberikan segenap hatinya untuk sang senpai.

Sakura melakukan adegan 'penembakkan' itu di koridor kelas dan di tonton oleh banyak siswa-siswi. Salah satunya kumpulan siswi fanatik Sasuke yang terlihat geram, perasaan mereka tak karuan. Takut-takut pangeran mereka akan menerima cinta Haruno Sakura, gadis kelas dua. Mereka tidak bisa apa-apa karena gadis musim semi itu adalah ketua osis sekaligus ketua club Karate. Sedikit saja mereka mengganggu acara sakral ini, bisa dipastikan ada beberapa tulang yang patah atau kulit memar atau point pelanggaran atau bahkan skorsing.

.

.

.

Sakura's POV

GREP

Coklatku telah diambil, apa ini mimpi? Coklatku diterima? Sungguh? Aku masih tidak mampu menatap wajahnya. Dia menerimanya. Sungguh ini bukan mimpi, aku pacar Sasuke Uchiha. Tampak sepasang tangan kekar memegang pundakku, tangan siapa ini? Apa ini tangan Senpai? Sembari menunduk, memang aku melihat jarak kami yang tak terpaut jauh, bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Ia membantuku berdiri tegap kembali.

Sasuke melepas pegangan tangannya pada pundakku. "Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi padaku," ujarnya dingin, ia menatap mata emarldku. Ia serius, ini penolakan. Hatiku bahkan seperti sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Kemudian, ia menunjuk seseorang bersurai pirang di belakangnya. Terpaut beberapa meter jauhnya, di belakang kerumunan.

Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam khas Konoha Gakuen, celana panjang hitam, kemeja putih dengan kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka dan sudut-sudut kemeja yang dibiarkan kusut, tanpa mengenakan dasi dan tanpa blazer. Berbanding terbalik dengan senpai yang selalu rapi dan menawan.

TUNGGU, ITU DI TANGANNYA, COKLATKU! Ralat, coklat milik senpai. Aku memperhatikan tangan senpai yang tidak memegang apa-apa. Senpai berjalan menjauh dariku, ia berjalan ke depan melewatiku yang mematung. Aku ditolak. Perlahan kerumunan bubar, pria yang kukenal bernama Naruto itu mengangkat coklatku, membukanya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut kotornya. Mengunyahnya dengan penuh perasaan, menampilkan raut wajah mengejek yang menjijikan.

Ia memasukan sebutir coklat berbentuk lingkaran ke dalam mulutnya lagi. Aku sudah tidak tahan, terserah dia mau cucu kepala sekolah , pemilik sekolah , pewaris sekolah. Amarahku sudah meningkat sampai ke ubun-ubun.

BUAGH

Dengan telak wajahnya terkena alas dasar sol sepatu. Beruntung, aku tidak pernah mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi ke sekolah.

PRANG

Ia terlempar ke belakang, dan menabrak pintu kaca. Pintu yang membatasi antara koridor dengan halaman. Coklat yang belum sempat tertelan olehnya keluar melalui mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Sakura, coklatmu enak loh!" ia menekan telapak tangannya ke lantai, entah ia tau bahwa di lantai itu ada pecahan kaca atau tidak, intinya dari dasar tangan kirinya sudah mengalir cairan berwarna kemerahan yang agak kental. Ia sudah bangkit berdiri diantara pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Jalannya sedikit terhuyung ke depan, nyaris saja ia jatuh karena terpeleset dengan pecahan kaca. Ia berjalan ke arahku yang berdiri dua meter didepannya. Ia menggenggam sebuah coklat berbentuk lingkaran di tangan kanannya.

Aku memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan. Barangkali, ia mau melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Ia hanya memegang pundakku dengan tangan kirinya, memasukan bola coklat ke dalam mulutku. Ia menatap mataku dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak, matanya agak sayu. Aku mengunyah coklatnya, pahit dan agak asin-asin gimana gitu. Sepertinya, aku salah memasukan coklat. Aku memakai dark coklat, pantas saja rasanya seperti ini dan terlalu banyak garam.

BRUK

Ia ambruk ke depan dan menimpaku. Aku tidak sanggup menahan berat badannya yang tiba-tiba saja bertumpu padaku. Kami berdua terjatuh, kepalanya ada di atas perutku. Aku terduduk, melihat noda kemerahan yang menodai seragam putihku dan surai pirangnya. Astaga, darahnya banyak sekali, pantas saja ia bisa pingsan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa aku panik seperti ini? Perasaan apa ini, kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Perlahan secercah cahaya memasuki pengelihatan Naruto. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga matanya mampu melihat dengan baik. Ia berada di UKS sekolah.

"Syukurlah, tuan muda sudah sadar," ujar seseorang dan tatapan matanya sendiri masih sayu. Ia segera bangkit untuk duduk, tapi ia langsung kembali menyentuh bantal. Kepalanya terasa amat pusing dan agak berat. Naruto memegang kepalanya, ada perban putih yang membelit tangannya, sama seperti kain yang membelit kepalanya.

"Tuan muda, apa kau baik-baik saja? Saya sarankan jangan bergerak dulu."

"Shizune-san, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam lima sore."

"APA?" Naruto segera melepaskan kain yang menyelimuti dirinya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Shizune yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruto berlari menaiki anak tangga, ia melupakan janjinya dengan seorang gadis kelas dua. Ia kembali teringat dengan pesan yang masuk ke smartphonenya tadi pagi.

"Temui aku di roof top, siang ini jam tiga sore, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," pesan yang di berikan Shion kepadanya. Gadis yang selalu menemani hari-harinya, atau lebih pantas jika disebut Naruto yang menemani hari-hari gadis maniak uang itu. Shion adalah pacar Naruto, mereka sudah saling berhubungan kurang lebih tiga bulan.

Naruto berlari dari lantai dasar menuju roof top melalui tangga yang menjadi jalan satu-satunya menuju roof top, ia sedikit kelelahan untuk sampai diatas. Semoga saja Shion masih senantiasa menunggunya.

BRUGH

BRUGH

BRUGH

BRUGH

BRAK

Salah sendiri dirinya yang tidak melihat air yang menggenang di anak tangga terakhir, sepertinya air rembesan dari atap. Ia tergelincir dan jatuh dengan agak berguling hingga lantai yang menjadi tempat pemberhentian sebelumnya. Untungnya, anak tangganya tidak terlalu banyak.

Terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari memar-memar yang timbul dari sentuhan dengan anak tangga. Terutama tulang punggungnya yang terhantam lantai dengan keras. Luka di tangannya kembali terbuka, darah menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, mesikpun agak sempoyongan. Kepalanya makin berkunang-kunang. Ia mensugesti dirinya agar tidak pusing dan bisa bertemu Shion. Denyutan di pelipisnya perlahan mereda. Perlahan Naruto menaiki anak tangga, hingga anak tangga teratas. Ia membuka pintu perlahan.

Pemandangan yang sulit ia percaya terpampang di depannya. Entah kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, dan kepalanya kembali merasa pusing. Ia memilih menutup pintu dan kembali menuruni anak tangga.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, ia kembali bertemu dengan Shizune, dokter di UKS sekolahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu sudah mau pulang.

"Tuan muda belum pulang?" tanya Shizune sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Iya, Shizune-san, tadi siapa yang membawaku ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Naruto, ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna merah muda. Gomen ne, saya sudah di tunggu di depan. Permisi!" Shizune setengah berlari membuka pintu yang sebelah sisinya sudah tidak berkaca lagi.

"Sakura, ya?" Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia membuka mata kembali, sembari menghela nafas panjang.

Naruto mimikirkan kejadian hari ini, sembari berjalan di trotoar jalan yang cukup ramai. Perasaannya sedang berkecamuk. Ia terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang senderan belakangnya saling menyatu.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan bangku, ia duduk di sisi bangku sebelah kanan. Ia tidak menyadari jika seorang gadis bersurai sewarna bunga musim semi tengah duduk di bangku tepat di belakangnya.

Mereka sama-sama berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing, tanpa memperhatikan kehadiran satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Hey lihat-lihat, ketua osis akan menyatakan cintanya,"

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

"Sasuke-senpai."

Terdengar bisik-bisik yang sampai ke indra pendengaran Naruto. Padahal ia sudah mengenakan earphone dengan lagu yang volumenya agak keras. Dirinya membuang earphone ke sembarang arah. Ia memperhatikan kerumunan di tengah koridor. Awalnya, ia tidak peduli dengan gadis itu. Sahabatnya sejak ia masih anak-anak.

Ia mendekati kerumunan, pengelihatannya mendapati Sakura yang sedang membungkuk dengan coklat yang dihias sedemikian rupa di tangannya.

Sesak. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Ia memegang dada kirinya dengan tangan kanan, meremasnya kuat. Kenapa gadis bodoh itu menyatakan cintanya, kenapa harus dengan pria itu. Sahabat Naruto, teman sekelasnya. Tapi, Naruto sendiri sekarang sudah punya pasangan.

Ia melewati kerumunan dengan mudah, melesat mengambil coklat dari tangan Sakura. Ia berlari hingga keluar dari kerumunan. Ia memandang coklat di tangannya, cover yang bagus. Pasti isinya juga enak.

Gadis itu, Sakura. Hanya memandangnya disana, tidak melakukan pergerakan.

" _Blweh, ini benar-benar tidak enak, asin pahit begini, rasanya seperti obat, apa ia mau membunuh Sasuke? Seharusnya aku membiarkan saja si Teme mengambil coklat dan menginjaknya dengan sekali tekan, melaluinya tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Sakura. Ah... Tapi itu pasti sangat menyakitkan."_

Naruto mengunyahnya dengan penuh perasaan, menampilkan raut wajah mengejek yang menjijikan. Ia memasukan sebutir coklat berbentuk lingkaran ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

BUAGH

PRANG

" _Argh, kepalaku, tendangannya benar-benar dahsyat, pantas saja ia menjadi ketua club karate."_ Lain di hati, lain di mulut. "Sakura, coklatmu enak loh!" Kalimat itu lah yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Naruto menekan telapak tangannya ke lantai, sehingga dasar tangan kirinya mengalir cairan berwarna kemerahan yang agak kental. Tangannya memasukan kotak coklat ke dalam saku celana bagian kanan, ia sempat mengambil sebuah bola coklat, kemudian menggenggam coklatnya.

" _Apa sih yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia memasang posisi siaga seperti itu? Memangnya aku ini apa? Pasti karena wajahku yang sudah nyaris tak terbentuk karenanya."_ Naruto memegang pundaknya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan lainnya memasukan bola coklat ke dalam mulut Sakura. Ia mengunyah coklatnya, merasakan setiap keajaiban coklat yang dibuatnya.

" _Wow, Sakura-chan kenapa kamu bisa ada dua yah? Tiga, empat bahkan lima Sakura."_

BRUK

Gadis musim semi itu terlihat panik, ia menggendong Naruto dengan meletakan tangannya di sekeliling lehernya. Kaki pemuda itu sedikit terseret, karena tinggi badannya yang melebihi tinggi Sakura.

Ia langsung disambut oleh Shizune, walaupun Shizune menanyakan banyak hal kepada Sakura. Gadis itu menghiraukannya, tetap pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan tatapan cemas.

Pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat, menari-nari dimatanya. Seakan tak mau luput dari pikirannya. Shion, gadis blasteran Jepang-Inggris itu selingkuh dengan seorang adik kelas bersurai merah. Sasori, pemain sepak bola ternama di sekolah dan anak pemilik saham terbesar kedua di jepang.

Dirinya sendiri memergoki Shion bercumbu dengan pria lain. Entah kenapa, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia tidak ingin melabraknya atau memberikan pelajaran untuk Sasori agar tidak berani merebut cewe orang. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin memisahkannya, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sakit melihat ketidaksetiaan Shion. Tapi, ia malah melerai acara pernyataan cinta Sakura. Bukankah, seharusnya ia membiarkan gadis itu menemukan cintanya. Toh, Sakura bukan pacarnya, hanya sebatas sahabat, sayangnya selalu ada perasaan yang mengganjal jika Sakura bersama pria selain dirinya.

Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan kursi, kepalanya agak mendongak ke atas. Ia sendiri masih pusing dengan kepalanya yang tak kunjung memberikan gejala sakitnya akan mereda. Dipikirannya hanya ada Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Ia memikirkan Sakura yang baru saja patah hati, bagaiman perasaan gadis itu sekarang. Ia benar-benar mencemaskannya sekarang, hanya saja sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tidak bisa di toleransi.

TES

Tetesan air jatuh di permukaan, lama-kelamaan makin banyak tetesan air yang jatuh. Naruto tetap terdiam di tempatnya, memejamkan mata sembari menikmati air hujan yang menerpa pori-pori kulitnya.

Selang beberapa lama, Naruto mulai menggigil kedinginan. Matanya masih terpejam, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bukannya sembuh, malah tambah parah. Terasa air sudah tak lagi menerpa wajahnya, mungkin hujan sudah mulai mereda. Tapi, tetesan air hujan masih dapat ia dengar. Naruto membuka matanya, tampak payung berwarna coklat melindunginya dari terpaan hujan.

Naruto meneggakan kepalanya, dan melihat seorang gadis yang ia cintai memayunginya. Gadis dengan pakaian seragam yang ia kenal, dengan sneakers yang pernah menghantam wajahnya serta tas hitam yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Rambutnya agak basah, seperti sempat terkena guyuran air hujan. Sakura terdiam menatap Naruto yang terkejut, dari sudut pandang matanya ia seperti bertanya kenapa-kau-ada-disini-Sakura.

"Memang salah jika aku memayungimu? Jangan salah sangka, ini hanya sebagai perwujudan maaf atas kejadian tadi siang," Sakura membuang muka.

Naruto tersenyum senang, ia menarik lengan kiri Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura mendengus kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Payungnya masih setia melindungi mereka berdua dari terpaan air hujan. Naruto membuka bungkusan coklat, memasukan satu bola coklat ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sakura.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan! Menyingkir-"

"Seperti ini, sebentar saja. Ku mohon, Sakura." Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi, kini ia sudah tau siapa yang benar-benar ia cintai dan siapa yang benar-benar mencintainya. Sakura Haruno.

Sakura tak berkutik, ia tetap diam memegang payung. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke Naruto, memperhatikan setiap inch wajahnya.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu," ujar Naruto dengan mata yang terpejam. Sakura sedikit terkejut, kenapa ia bisa tau kalau dirinya sedang memandang Naruto.

Sakura kembali memandang lekat-lekat wajah Naruto, dengkuran halus menghiasi tidurnya. Apa pemuda itu tak sadar kalau separuh tubuhnya terkena guyuran hujan. "Aku mencintaimu," gumam Naruto di tengah-tengah tidurnya.

Sakura membelai rambut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Tas hitamnya telah ia letakan di atas pahanya.

"Sasuke," sambung Naruto.

BUGH

Sakura meninju kepala Naruto, ia memungut tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang baru saja merasakan tinju maut Sakura.

"Chotto matte, Sakura, aku cuma bercanda tadi."

"BAKA, aku tidak menyukai pria yang suka homo!"

"Enggak, tadi aku cuma bercanda, seriusan, aku normal! Sakura! Sakura!"

.

.

.

YEAHH, Puru nambahin cerita baru lagi. Padahal dua lainnya belum tamat, tapi ya namanya juga ide. Sayang kalau tidak di tuang. Mumpung lagi sempat ngetik, karena kehidupan dunia sering kali membuat puru jarang ngetik.

Tunggu, ini belum tamat.

.

.

.

Naruto jatuh tersungkur, dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu menghantam aspal. Sakura yang mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh, langsung berbalik menghampiri Naruto.

Ia membalikan tubuh Naruto dan meletakan kepalanya di atas paha kirinya menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. Ia melihat tangan Naruto yang kembali mengeluarkan darah, merembes keluar perbannya. Apa ini efek bola coklat buatanku atau dia kekurangan darah?

"Naruto-kun, sadarlah! Aku sungguh mencintaimu, cepat buka matamu!"

Dalam hati Naruto, ia merasa sangat-sangat senang. Karena aktingnya berhasil dan sukses. Sakura membalas cintanya.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Naruto menampakkan cengirannya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Naruto pikir gadis itu akan memukulnya lagi, ternyata ia malah di peluk Sakura.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau membuatku cemas," bisik Sakura di dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi, Sakura-chan..." Naruto membalas dekapan Sakura.

"Hm?" Sakura masih menikmati dekapan hangat Naruto, meskipun hujan tidak henti-hentinya membasahi permukaan bumi. Pejalan kaki pun seakan sudah tidak ada lagi, suasana berubah menjadi sepi. Mungkin karena hujan, para pejalan kaki sedang berteduh dan jalanan pun hening.

"Dadamu rata sekali," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, mendorong Naruto sedikit ke belakang. Ia bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan payung beserta tasnya.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

One shoot pertama Puru nih! Udah tamat loh! Squel? Tergantung reviewers loh khu khu khu. Soal fic ANOTHER dan THE BEST GIFT EVER, jangan gamparin Puru ya kalau fic itu belum update hahaha. Silahkan mampir ke ficku yang THE BEST GIFT EVER (NaruSaku, Romance, Humor, AU, T) dan ANOTHER (NaruHina, semi-canon, family, hurt-comfort, K+ or T).

MENERIMA : FAV, FOLL, FLAME, REVIEW, PM dan aneka dukungan.

ARIGATOU!

.

.

.

pururukuru

.

.

.

27/09/2015


End file.
